


I Love These

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Arrowcave Adventures --- 2 [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Blue Balls, Established Relationship, F/M, Freckles, Humor, Payback, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Sexually selfish, Smut, Swearing, Teasing, feeling ignored, i don't know what happened it wrote itself, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s been very focused on work recently and Oliver feels he is being ignored. ALSO, he found some magic freckles on her hip.</p><p>(Established Olicity, nothing really show-connected...smut, ya know?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love These

**Author's Note:**

> So, I honestly have no idea where this idea came from; I don’t usually write a sexually selfish Oliver for an Olicity fic.  
> But this started, it kept going, and here it is…I’m thinking a payback follow up may be in order…enjoy!

"I love these,” Oliver said nonchalantly. His fingers danced on the side of her hip.

"Hmm?" Felicity asked, biting her pen and reading the thick technical manual. She kicked her feet up to her butt again and recrossed them before dropping them back to the bed.

He let his fingers dance on her bare hip again. One, two, three finger tips tapping and resting.

"These," he repeated, slightly annoyed that she was still ignoring him.

They were both naked and she was just laying there on her stomach, reading and highlighting like he wasn’t RIGHT there: stiff, hard, aching, long, hot, thick… 

She tapped the pen against her teeth. “Huh? These what, Oliver?” She continued speed reading.

He snarled a sigh and rose to his knees.

Finally, she at least glanced up for a second before her eyes returned to the page and her hand moved to highlight something new.

"These," Oliver said harshly. He grasped his neglected cock and pressed the leaking tip onto the first tiny freckle on the side of her hip. "This one…"

She inhaled and tried to turn over but his free hand pushed against her back between her shoulder blades, and the most she could do was crane her neck to try to see.

"Wh—"

"And," he removed his dark-with-desire cock, smirking at the stamp of precum covering the perfect little mole, and pressed it onto the next one. "And THIS one…"

"I—" She tried to interrupt, to move again, but he flexed his finger tips playfully into her back and she stopped squirming.

He slid his needy penis this time, grinning at the path of wetness connecting the second dot to her third little dot in a row on her hip.

"And, of course, this one."

He felt her gasp as he pushed against her hip. He stroked himself slowly, watching her body begin to rise and fall as her breathing increased.

"Oh, fuck," she muttered, and laughed, as she buried her face into her book.

He moved quickly, before she could think of something more articulate to say. He straddled her thighs, his palms making circles on her fine, tight ass.

"It’s like they’re your control buttons or something, Felicity," he teased. One hand slid down to the line of three freckles again. "One, two , three…are they freckles or moles? Is there a difference?"

She grunted and tossed her book and pen onto the nightstand. “Well—”

"Nevermind," he interrupted. He continued to play the dots like an instrument as his other hand stroked down her spine, down into her mouthwatering cleft and over her tight asshole, and down more, into her very wet pussy.

"Awwww, uhhh," she moaned into the pillow in front of her.

He removed his hand and chuckled at her pouting sounds.

"Wonder what happens if I change the pattern?"

His fingers tapped softly: three, one, three, two. He guided his erection to lay in between her perfect butt cheeks.

One, one, twotwotwo, three. He bend over her and kissed each shoulder.

"Just, Oliver, aw fuck…" She tried to buck against him but it was futile.

Two, one, two, three. He sat back on his heels, watching her squirm, watching the juices seeping from her as she desperately tried to find friction.

"Got your attention, now, don’t I?" He dragged his cock up and down her slit, coating himself liberally.

Three, two, one, three, two, one, three, two, ONE—he pressed suddenly, fully, urgently, into her and she released a sinfully sexy wail as she pushed back and finally managed to arch up and get her elbows under herself.

"Oh, yesss," she hissed. "Crap, Oliver, oh, god, I kinda hate you right now, you know that, ri-IIIIGHT!"

He held onto and tapped his fingers on each hip as his pelvis kept her pinned and he pumped her hard. The bed moved with them, the headboard repeatedly tapping the wall.

"Shit, finally," he grunted a few times. "I was afraid my balls were turing blue," he joked, breathy and low. He felt her chuckle at that.

But it wasn’t enough, so he tapped her cute freckles again, “one, one, three, three,” and shoved her body into kneeling on all fours, and then he readjusted his grips on her hips and really began to punish her.

Skin slid and slapped, bodies panting and riding hard, bed beginning to actually bang the wall, his fingers still playing with the line of three dots on that fucking cute hip.

He was so close, (fuck, he’d been close before he started,) the coiling of power and heat deep in him made him just go crazy.

He dug his fingers into her waist and yanked her to him so the back of her thighs slapped frantically and repeatedly onto the front of his. "Fuck, one, Felicity, oh fuck, two, god damn three, I needed this!" She was nodding and keening in agreement. He kept counting—it seemed to be setting them both off—and a few more body slams into her pussy and he exploded with a horrendously loud roar.

He held onto her body for dear life; he was spasming, jutting deep, her walls squeezing as he willed his hot cream to fill every bit of her.

"Ohhhhh Awww, Oliver!" she moaned a high pitch cry.

"Jesus," he cried out as another wave tore through and he gasped with each little spurt he shot inside.

He shivered with one last thrust that emptied him completely and filled her so much his cum was running out of her and dripping onto the bed. He trembled and felt himself growing flaccid slowly inside her.

"So fucking sexy," he whispered as another glob dripped out and fell onto the bed. "Shit, that was a fucking load, wow."

She hummed and tried to clench around, hold him in, rub against him somehow.

"Oh, shit, fuck," he gulped for air as he slid out completely and collapsed onto his back near her feet.

He found her sweaty hip and laid a hand on the line of dots; he knew she hadn’t come. He wanted her to, but, it had been days since he had released, and it was because she had requested it, and yeah, so he was kinda enjoying punishing her a bit.

"Hey," she moaned. She did a cute little swivel turn and then laid down against him. "What about me?!"

He looked at her without lifting his head and laughed at her pout. She was stroking his very wet, relaxed penis, and he laughed again.

"Sorry," he winked and sat up, making her give a little squeak as he bounced off the bed. "I gotta go study those merger figures Walter sent over."

She opened her mouth to protest but he shrugged and added, “sorry, babe. Work first, ya know?”

Then he reached past her and grabbed her highlighter off the nightstand, kissing her cheek quickly, before trotting into the bathroom to get ready for his day.

**Author's Note:**

> (Shhhh! Shush! Yes, I re titled it, had used "like" for working title and had forgotten to change it before posting. So changed it to "love" about an hour after, my bad.)  
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
